Photograph
by AlyCat3
Summary: Song fic on Bobby Mercer based on the song Photograph by Nickleback


Disclaimer: No I don't own this song (Photograph by Nickelback) this movie, these characters or anything else you might think I do. I highly recommend playing this song in the background as you read this.

Added Note: Because of a rule pointed out to me I have removed the lyrics to this song but felt that if you played the song in the background you would still get the general gist of this. Hope you still enjoy

* * *

Photograph

I was just looking through the attic for a damned flashlight. I kicked a box, and a bunch of stuff toppled out, counting the object of my search. I flicked it on, just to verify that it was working, when it fell on that photo.

Ha, I still to this day couldn't remember what had started that bet, only that it was the first time Jack and his best bud Joey had tagged along to that bar. Mayhem of course had ensued, just like any time you got all four Mercer boys together.

I began unconsciously shifting through the rest of the photos, and came across a really old photo, back when Evelyn first adopted me. The house was a bit more run down back then, and looking at the place now you almost wouldn't recognize it. The only thing that had stood the test of time was that tree just out of easy reaching distance, right next to my window.

Just underneath that was a picture of Jerry and Jack hanging around out front of the school. Angel must have taken that one, because I was only ever at that place after the sun set. I still can't believe they only caught me twice, and that was with those girls.

I had changed a lot since those wild times. I liked to think I was a more stable, more reliable guy. I hadn't left my brothers since that fateful day we'd lost one of our own. Then I glanced down and snorted in mirth, of course that still wouldn't stop me from walking out of a lecture on math.

I left this place so many times, and yet always managed to find my way back home. All these photos, all those memories captured and frozen in time in this box. Maybe, though, not just this box. I flashed the light around the rest of the attic as my name was called down below.

I hefted the box onto my shoulders and slowly made my way into the living room where my brother's were waiting for me to make my reappearance. I set the box down as gently as a child, and then without a word went back to search for more.

The next one I came across brought back better memories. Just me and a couple of old friends hanging around that old arcade. What ever money wasn't wasted and beer and cigarettes was blown there. Of course that also tended to draw attention to the cops, not that this ever bothered us. If memory serves, it was old Joey himself who went and burned it down, trying to prove himself. I guess.

I came back down with another box, and felt my gut being clenched in the fist of a ghost at the picture in Angel's hand. It was one of the last photo's we had of him. One he'd sent us, one of his fan's had taken it, his dream had really been coming true, and ended much to quickly.

Jerry had wondered off and came back with an empty scrap book and a roll of tape, and the very first one he plastered in there was a picture of me and Kim. All three of my brothers claim that she was the only girl who ever tried to put up with my ass and that I made a mistake leaving that one. Guess that's just how my life will always be, one mistake after another.

I refused to let the moisture escape my eyes, Jack might be gone, but his memories still lived on in these old pictures, the story of his real life.

The old welcome to Detroit sign Evelyn took the first day she brought him home. He had always been a scrawny little kid.

Most of my old friends, my old life, were either dead or in prison now. Except the one's who really matter.

God how I had tried to forget all of this.

But I knew that leaving would never again be the answer.

Brothers, family, those would never change no matter how much time passed.

"Goodbye."

After all these years, the tears finally escaped.

* * *

This is the first songfic I've ever done, though I do have another one planning. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
